


Slow Dance

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on Song, F/M, late night idea, only a short 3 part series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Reader was a childhood friend of Loki’s until she move to Vanaheimer for studies. She’s soon to be back in Asgard and attends a ball in hope of making connections for her future. She wasn’t expecting to catch the eye of her child friend who has certainly changed from the boy she used to know. Can she trust his words when he’s such a clear player? And why has he changed so much?(shit summary sorry…)This is based on the song ‘Slow Dance’ by Kelly Clarkson so hopefully if you listen to that and read this you’ll be quite a few similarities… that’s the hope anyway…





	1. Part 1

[Y/N] watched the activity of the large hall from the safety of her place on the edge of the room. Beautifully gowned women swirled with men in their best ceremonial armour in the centre, and groups of people collected around the unmarked dance floor, with drinks in their hand and merry chat on their lips.  
[Y/N] surveyed the room as she sipped her strong wine, looking for no one in particular, but keeping her eye out for any important connections she felt she ought to make. After all, that was the only reason she was here, her studies in Vanaheimr were almost over and that meant she would be soon be returning here to Asgard and she needed to know she needed to make sure she had a future here.  
That didn’t make socialising any more fun for her though.  
As her eyes scanned the room once more, she saw a familiar figure just off from the main dance floor and she felt her eyes linger.  
Tall, dark and handsome as always, with enough charm to make even the most frigid women fall into bed with him, the young Prince Loki seemed to be putting his skills to good use, currently with his head bowed over a young lady, whispering her ear. Whatever he said made her erupt into ridiculous girly giggles and her face turn a bright red.  
[Y/N] rolled her eyes at the display, another naïve girl had fallen for the so-called God Mischief - what a surprise.  
Nonetheless, [Y/N] continued to watch the couple until Loki murmured a final parting line to the girl which – judging from the look on the girl’s face – [Y/N] would have put good on money on being a promise to see her later that evening in a more secluded spot.  
[Y/N]’s eyes followed Loki as he easily manoeuvred through the crowd of people - never seeming to touch people he didn’t expressively want to, despite the cramp conditions. His eyes roamed the hall - looking for his next victim no doubt – and his eyes momentarily caught hers.  
A flicker of recognition crossed the man’s face and [Y/N] fought the urge to look away from the familiar piercing green eyes. Instead she just lifted a questioning, unimpressed eyebrow at his behaviour – sure he probably knew she’d seen it. He understood instantly made gave her a devilish grin. [Y/N] rolled her eyes again, turning from the man, leaving him to his games, and heading to a group of friends she had spotted on her left.  
At least he recognised her, she supposed. That had to count for something right? – maybe a small amount of the boy she used to know still remained behind all the cunning charm.  
Loki had always been handsome and charismatic – even as a child – but he had used it to earn an extra sweet roll after dinner - not to bed every woman in the realm.  
[Y/N] shook the prince out of her head as she reached her friends, instead immersing herself fully into the conversation with the three girls in front of her who were merrily chatting about the difference in prices of cloth between the realms. [Y/N] was debating, quite heatedly, how much she thought silk should cost when she felt a cold hand on her waist, making her practically jump out of her skin. She snapped her head around to find Loki at her side, giving a slow easy smile to the group of women in front of him.  
“My apologies, ladies, but would you mind if I borrowed Lady [Y/N] for a few moments?” The prince asked in a rather sultry voice next to her. [Y/N] could see the immediate effect Loki had on her friends – all of them now looking rather star struck and tripping over their words as they eagerly gushed that it was fine.  
Great, [Y/n] thought, now she had no choice but to pulled away by the prince, leaving the safety of her companions behind her.  
Loki’s hand slipped from her waist to the small of her back as he guided her across the room to a relatively empty space close to a large wooden table which had once offered a variety of drinks, but was now looking decidedly empty.  
When they stopped, [Y/N] finally turned to the Prince, looking at him stonily. “Can I help you, my prince?” She asked rather sharply, though not forgetting her formalities - he was royalty after all.  
“Straight to the point as usual…” Loki drawled with a grin, “You haven’t changed a bit in all the years you’ve been gone.”  
“Yeah, well I wish I could say the same for you.” She scowled.  
Loki just smirked, “Do you not approve of the new improved me then?” He asked, stepping back slightly, and raising his arms out to the side to allow her to see him completely. [Y/N] let her eyes rake him up and down, pursing her lips like she was seriously thinking it through.  
“Not particularly, no.” She admitted with a shrug and shake of her head. Ok, so that was partially a lie - she couldn’t deny that the man was incredibly handsome - truly getting the whole tall-dark-and-handsome-thing to a T - and it definitely didn’t surprise her how many girls threw themselves at him - but that didn’t mean he had to agree to anything, and especially didn’t mean he had to encourage them.  
Yet he did.  
“You wound me, my lady.” Loki declared teasingly with a pout and look of hurt on his face.  
“I’m sure you’ll survive.” [Y/N] muttered dryly. He grinned at her comment and she had to ignore how the smile made his face light up. She shook her head again “I’ll ask once more, my prince. What do you want?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her rather brusque words, but he didn’t let it phase. “Why, my dear,” He said, his voice soft and alluring. “I would like to request the honour of your company as I take a turn around the gardens.” He bowed slightly at this and [Y/N] couldn’t help noticing he played the role of the polite gentleman very well, but she could also see that slight sparkle in his eyes.  
“I’m afraid I must decline, your highness.” She said firmly. “I am all too aware of what awaits any women that walks out into those gardens with you.” She said, playfully jabbing a finger at his chest – though she doubted he could feel it through his armour – “and I do not wish to join that collection – despite the high status it seems to hold.”  
Loki raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Oh, I’m sure you’d find you’d rather like it…” Loki teased almost huskily, taking a step toward her and his eyes seemed to have darkened somewhat as he gazed down at her.  
[Y/N] ignored the sudden warmth his eyes seemed to create in her body, and eyed him unimpressed. “I’m afraid you’re wasting your time, your highness.” She said politely, but firmly, before she turned away from him in a sweep of her skirt.  
Before she could walk off though, he had grabbed her forearm holding her in place. [Y/N] felt him step up behind her, not quite touching her, but only inches away. “Come now, [Y/N] …” He purred in her ear, “I just want to spend some time with an old friend…” He breathed, and his warm breath tickled her neck.  
She turned to him face him then and he released her arm. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the leather and metal beneath her fingers and she leaned into him as she slowly traced her fingers along the detailed straps that crossed over his torso. Loki seemed to hold absolutely still, silent for the first time in his life. “You really do know how to romance them don’t you…” [Y/N] purred, tilting my head to look up at him, her cheek only a breath away from resting on his chest between her hands. She fluttered her eyelids seductively up at him like one of his love-struck followers as she leant even more against him and she noticed how his seemed even darker now - almost completely black in the torch-lit room, the grin on his face promising sin. He looked almost proud of himself.  
“Well, I can see right through you…, my prince.” [Y/N] sneered, dropping her act, eyes immediately stony again, and she shoved herself off his chest, spinning back around and disappearing into the crowd before he could grab her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part!  
> I’ll try and get the other parts to it done today as well as they aren’t too long, but I am technically supposed to be revising… plus I want to get the next Match Made in Hel part started too… We’ll see what happens…
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Part 2

You’re quite the little flirt aren’t you, pet?” Came that silky voice again over [Y/N]’s shoulder, his breath on her ear.

“On the contrary, my prince,” She said without taking her gaze away from the glass she was refilling, “I’d hardly call myself flirtatious, and I’m most certainly not your pet.” She pointed out, immediately going to stroll away from him, and back to a group of rather high up court officials whom she had just excused herself from.

Loki barely let her get two steps before one of his cool hands entrapped her wrist, jolting her to a stop and almost sloshing her newly filled glass everywhere. “Watch it!” She snapped at him, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

“My apologies.” He said, almost sounding sincere.

[Y/N] eyed him up and down suspiciously. “Well?” She asked impatiently with a slight shake of her head, “What Is it you want now? - Other than to try and ruin a dress I spent most of my savings on?” She added, checking her dress for any sign of liquid damage. She hoped to sell it after tonight.

“I told you.” Loki snapped, letting his temper get the better of him and [Y/N] was slightly taken aback by the coldness in his eyes. He took a breath to calm himself. “I just want to spend some time with an old friend.” He said gently.

“And I’ve already told you, I don’t wish to partake in how you like to spend your time.” [Y/N] said firmly. “And – I know this is probably hard for you to believe - but unlike half the girls in the room,” She said throwing her hands up slightly, mindful of her drink, “I don’t actually plan on going home with you tonight.” She admitted honestly.

She went to leave again – sick of having the same conversation and over and over with the man.

“Will you stop turning away from me!” He growled angrily snatching at her wrist again and yanking her back to him again. She spun back around with half a mind to slap the man if she wouldn’t end up in a cell for it.

She let out an exasperated sigh instead. “Can’t you just go and find some floozy to annoy instead?” She whined, pulling half-heartedly at his rather painful grip. “I’m sure there’s plenty of them in here.”

“I don’t want a ‘floozy’.” Loki muttered, annoyed at her wording, but loosening his hold on her slightly. Just as [Y/N] was about to pull free from him, he took her by surprise, jerking her arm, and forcing her to step closer. “I want you.” He hummed down at her shamelessly.

She might have blushed if she wasn’t so certain he was just playing his usual game. Instead she just rolled her eyes again.

“What if I told you,” He said gently, shifting his head to head to keep [Y/N]’s gaze as she tried to avoid his eyes, “that you affect me in a way none of these other girls do?” He breathed.

She smirked sadly, “I’d say you’re keeping to your namesake.” She replied, trying to step back and put some distance between them. But Loki wasn’t having this, and his hand simply clamped down tighter on her wrist, pulling her back and causing her gasped in pain at his forcefulness.

“How can I prove it then?!” He snarled at her and she almost cowered under the intensity of his green eyes boring into her own. Despite his intimidation, she thought about his question for a moment, turning her head to face the rest of the room so she didn’t have to face him.

She felt her eyes light up at an idea. “You want to prove it?” [Y/N] confirmed with a raised brow. He looked at her with interest, but only gave a short nod in answer. She gave small smile and took a step back – slowly so Loki wouldn’t suddenly whip her back around again – and placed her glass on a table to the side.

She then turned her attention back on him with a friendly, expectant face. “Then you are going to slow down for just a moment, my prince…” She murmured, taking a step towards the centre of the room and he released her wrist as he watched her, “And slow dance with me.” She finished, with a smug smile.

Loki raised an eyebrow at this, “Really?” He asked, surprised.

[Y/N] pursed her lips and nodded, “Erm hum.” She hummed.

He studied her face as though looking for something.

“Look, if you don’t want to, that’s fine by me!” She exclaimed innocently lifting her free hand into the air. Loki could see the playful twinkle in her eye. She was enjoying this.

“Fine.” He said smoothly, holding out his pale hand to her in invitation.

[Y/N] took it without hesitation and let Loki lead her through the crowd to the dance floor where couples were already twirling.

Before she knew it, Loki had swept her up arms up and pulled her out into the floor.

“You’re quite the dancer.” [Y/N] praised as they drifted along the floor.

“You sound surprised.” He smirked down at her.

“Do you dance a lot then?” She asked back with a raised brow.

“Hardly ever.” He admitted, turning his gaze away from her as he steered them around an aged couple.

“Well then, you really are quite the dancer.” [Y/N] smirked.

“Not when compared to you, my lady.” He flirted with a coquettish grin.

“So modest,” She sigh, rolling her eyes, “My, you really do know what your doing don’t you?” She teased.

“Oh, you have no idea.” He promised darkly, his eyes screaming sinful trouble as they continued to glide along the floor.

[Y/N] couldn’t deny it, they seemed to work well together. They had fallen into silence now as they spun together, but there was nothing awkward about it - it almost felt peaceful and effortless. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her face almost constantly and - just for a moment – she let herself that maybe the two of them could be something more than childhood friends. [Y/N] even allowed Loki to pull her closer to his body, their chests finally touching and [Y/N] relaxed into him, barely resisting the urge to let her head fall on his shoulder. His body around her felt almost safe, his cold hands protective against her skin.

“So…” Murmured Loki, bowing his head to her ear. “Shall we take this somewhere quieter?” He breathed.

[Y/N] immediately snapped back to her senses, her head flying up and stepping back from his body, breaking the dance. “Jeez!” She exclaimed, “You move so fast it’s a wonder these girls don’t get whiplash!” She snapped before jerking away from him and storming into the surrounding crowd - who were completely oblivious to the scene. She needed another drink.

[Y/N] knew Loki well enough to know he wouldn’t give up, but she almost hoped he would otherwise this was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve been a bad student and wrote this instead of revising….  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Part 3

“Back again, are we?” [Y/N] asked before Loki could say anything, knowing it was him that was lingering behind her, and feel the familiar gaze on her back. She turned around to face him.

“I meant no offense by what I said.” He murmured.

“Is that your version of an apology?” She asked, raising a brow at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said stiffly.

“Sure…” [Y/N] muttered, eyeing the prince for a moment - he seemed sincere. She nodded and began to walk off. “You know you’ve got two strikes, right?” She called back over her shoulder at him. “Three strikes and you’re out, you know.”

“Does that mean I get another chance then, my lady?” Loki asked, catching up with me easily with his longs strides, an eyebrow raised in question and a wicked grin on his face.

“One more.” [Y/N] clarified. “So, you’d better make it count, my prince.” She teased, nearing the edge of the dance floor again. She couldn’t help letting out a gasp of surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and swept her onto the dance floor, her feet actually leaving the ground for the moment. The man was strong for his rather slim frame!

Soon [Y/N] found herself twirling back in Loki’s arms again, but she didn’t relax as much as last time, keep her eyes on him and watching carefully as he directed them across the floor.

Sure, she could have just told the prince to leave her peace, then avoided in for the rest of the night, but she couldn’t find it in herself to completely give up on her childhood friend just yet – maybe she too had fallen victim to his charm.

One more chance.

That’s what he had.

If he blew this [Y/N] wasn’t going to give him anymore of her attention. Not tonight. Not ever. The thought pained her a bit, think back on how she had felt only a short while ago, safe and at ease in his arms. If only, she mused.

She had been watching the rest of the room whilst in thought, but she now turned her eyes back to Loki.

“Romance isn’t one of your weapons of choice, is it?” [Y/N] asked, watching his face.

“Hmm?” He questioned in confusion, he had been lost in thought, staring out into the room, but now he turned his eyes back to her.

“You look bored.” She explained. “Is there something else you’d rather pursue?” She questioned, glancing over her shoulder where his eyes had been, “Because - you know - you don’t have to be here…” She hinted, giving him the option to bail out if he wanted to.

“No.” Loki said quickly, and [Y/N] raised an eyebrow in surprise. “No.” he repeated, “Just lost in thought.” He explained, brushing it off.

[Y/N] eyed him suspiciously, not wholly trusting him, but when they spun back around, she could see no obvious signs of any beautiful women in the immediate vicinity that might have caught his eyes.

She brought her eyes back to his face, frowning. Had he been telling the truth?

“What?” Loki asked down to her at her expression.

She shook her head as they glided across the floor, “Just thinking…”

“About what?” He pushed, and she felt his cool hand apply a bit more pressure on her back, hinting for her to step forward, but not forcing her too. She gave a small smile at the floor and let him move the two of them closer. “Hm?” Loki hummed, reminding her of his question.

She shook her head again, pushing away the warmth she felt at the closeness between them. “Just… Uh…” She thought of what to say, avoiding his eyes. “You know I’m just curious…” She started, staring at his chest.

“Oh?” He asked, watching her intently, “About what?”

She finally looked up at his face, a small smile playing on her lips. “How such a mummy’s boy like you became such a ladies’ man.” She grinned.

Loki looked taken aback by this for a moment, but he quickly recovered and scowled. “I wasn’t a mummy’s boy.” He muttered darkly, not meeting her eyes, instead focusing on guiding them across the room.

[Y/N] couldn’t help chuckling at his comment and sudden grumpiness. Loki’s eyes immediately shot back to her at the sound of her laughter.

“That’s the first time you’ve laughed tonight.” He pointed out, looking surprised, his black mood instantly vanishing.

“Yeah, well, you’re funny.” She teased with a small smile.

Loki scowled at her again, then bowed his head, so his lips were by her ear. “And your laugh is beautiful.” He murmured, his breath warm on her skin.

[Y/N] could feel her cheeks warm, and she was glad she could pass that off as the exertion of dancing. “Don’t ruin it.” She muttered at him.

“What?” Loki asked, straightening up and looking down at her in disbelief. “I can’t even pay you a compliment?”

“Not if it’s just to get in my pants.” She pointed out, her eyes not meeting his, instead keeping her gaze on the direction they were moving.

“And if I’m being truthful?” He asked.

“Well, I guess that’s something we’ll never know.” [Y/N] shrugged, shooting a smirk up at him.

Loki looked down at the women in his arms like he was unsure what to make of her. [Y/N] bit her lip to stop herself laughing at his expression.

“So… come on!” She urged, “What’s caused the change from mummy’s boys I used to know, to this new ladies’ man, hm?” She asked, repeating her earlier question.

Loki shifted his eyes away from her, gazing out to the rest of the dance floor and [Y/N] noted how serious his face had become. The prince shrugged as they spun, “I don’t have a mother.” He said simply.

[Y/N] frowned up at him in confusion, “But Frigga –“

“Isn’t my mother.” His eyes dropped to hers now and [Y/N] could see something fragile in the green depths.

“But Odin –“ She murmured.

“Isn’t my father either.”

[Y/N] dropped her gaze from Loki’s and frowned at his chest as she thought this through. They continued to spin around the room, but [Y/N] suddenly felt like there was a mile between the two of them, despite the fact they were practically touching.

She glanced up to his face again, but his wasn’t looking at her and his jaw looked set and tense. “Can I ask who…?” She asked softly.

Loki didn’t move, unable to meet her eyes. “I’d rather not explain it right now if you don’t mind.” He muttered. his voice quiet and stiff.

“Of course.” She murmured, dropping her eyes, and suddenly feeling bad for prying so much.

She’d just wanted to know what made him the way he was – why the Loki before her was so different from the boy she once knew – and she hadn’t thought of the consequences of her nosing in his business.

It was only now that she realised he wasn’t any different. He was the same Loki, but now the scared boy was hiding his dark God of Mischief armour.

She glanced up at him again, but he still hadn’t relaxed from his rigid position. She felt terrible. She hadn’t meant to make him feel uncomfortable around her.

They spun for a while longer in silence, neither looking at each other, [Y/N] missing the comfort of his arms despite the fact that she was still in them. She wanted to do something - help that scared boy somehow - but she didn’t know what to do.

Slowly, she moved her hand from his shoulder, letting it fall down his back - never letting her hand break contact with him - and then lightly pulled her other hand free where Loki held it.

Loki faltered in his steps as [Y/N] wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug and trying to convey every emotion through it, resting her cheek on his chest.

He seemed initially surprised at her actions, his arms out wide either side as he looked down at her snuggled into his body, but he only paused for a moment before he copied her action, wrapping his own arms around her, and gently his cheek on the top of my head.

Unable to dance properly in each other’s embrace, they settled for swaying slowly from side to side instead.

“I think your laugh is beautiful.” Loki mumbled quietly above her.

“I believe you.” [Y/N] murmured with a small chuckle and she felt him smile against her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!
> 
> How was that?  
> I can't believe I manage to write that all in one day (im usually really slow)  
> I even got a vague amount of revision done…. ish…
> 
> I haven’t read over this one - the way I was writing it was kind of like editing at the same time - but that does mean there might be a few mistakes in there so I apologise for that!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
